Parce que j'ai la meme fleur que toi, Papa
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Ma fleur aussi elle t'aime beaucoup Papa. Et quand elle vieillira, elle t'aimera aussi fort que toi tu m'as aimé Papa. Parce que moi, j'ai la même fleur que toi, parce que moi, je suis ta fille." Un Dramione, OS


**Un Dramione…Triste. Mais mignon quand même. **

**(Le texte en italique est un poème que j'ai écris. Je trouvai qu'il concordait avec l'OS donc je l'ai ajouté. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez également !)**

**PS: Voici une banniere faite par Ksilin de HPF: Je vous invite a aller la voir :)** .

**Bonne lecture.**

**Parce que j'ai la même fleur que toi, Papa.**

_Les clairières parsemées de fleur De multiples couleurs Le soleil brillant chaleureusement Le vent faisant valser les herbes Quel beau tableau, pour une si triste journée. _

_Les prières résonnent dans le ciel, Dans le cimetière, la voix du prêtre s'élève, Grave et Monotone, Telle qu'elle le doit, En une si triste journée._

_Tous vêtus de noir, Les Dames sanglotant, Les Hommes se retenant, Tous pleurant l'âme qui nous a quittées. _

_Les voix s'éteignent, Le vent se calme, Les fleurs tombent Et la terre te recouvre. Les adieux se font. Et pourtant, moi, je reste. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, Je regarde la pierre qui s'élève A l' endroit où ton corps repose. _

_Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, M'abandonnant sur cette terre immonde, Où le Malheur règne en maitre. _

_Nous avions jurés de rester ensemble. Eternellement. Alors pourquoi es-tu parti, Me laissant avec notre fille, Et une douleur Insupportable. _

_J'ai trop mal. Pardonnez-moi. _

-Dis Maman…

-Oui mon ange ? murmura sa mère en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

-Pourquoi Papa est parti ?

La jeune femme se tendit. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle retint ses larmes. Quelle mère serait-elle si elle s'abandonnait ainsi devant sa fille.

-C'est… compliqué, mon ange. Et il est tard.

-Maman…La petite fille fut sur le point d'insister mais elle se retint et murmura seulement : Je t'aime très très fort, tu sais.

La mère sourit et caressa la joue de sa petite chérie.

-Dors maintenant mon cœur. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Tu veux une petite_

Elle se tut en voyant que les deux petits yeux s'étaient déjà fermés et que sa poitrine s'élevait doucement. Elle sourit de nouveau puis se releva du lit et remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de son ange. Elle lui embrassa le front et quitta la chambre quelques instants pour chercher un thé.

Les yeux de la fillette s'ouvrirent brusquement et un éclair de peine les traversa.

-Papa, pourquoi t'es parti ?

Une larme, solitaire, s'écoula le long de sa joue.

-Tu me manques. Reviens s'il te plait.

La jeune mère, revenue entre temps, ferma les yeux en entendant cela. Elle s'adossa contre le mur du couloir et tenta de calmer ses tremblements.

-Papa…

La voix de la petite fille résonna comme une supplique.

Les larmes glissèrent sur les joues de sa mère et ses tremblements se firent plus violents.

_*****Parce que j'ai la même fleur que toi Papa*****_

Lentement, des dizaines de personnes s'assirent sur les chaises prévues à cet effet. Tous vêtus de noir, un voile sur le visage, un chapeau sur la tête, une fleur dans les cheveux, un mouchoir à portée de main. Des sanglots s'élevaient, de part et d'autres des rangées de sièges.

Puis, le silence se fit et le cortège se dirigea vers le lac, une tombe blanche contrastant en leur milieu. Le ciel se couvrit et le vent commença à souffler bruyamment. Puis, le cortège s'arrêta et tous se levèrent. Un petit homme, vêtu sobrement, s'avança et, d'une voix lente et profonde, proclama :

« Si nous somme réunis en ce jour, c'est pour porter un dernier hommage à un homme valeureux. Un homme qui se battit secrètement pour la victoire du bien. Un homme dont le nom peut paraitre honni mais dont les actes sont grands. Un homme qui mit sa famille et sa vie en danger à chaque instant pour le triomphe du bien. Un homme qui, après guerre, travailla pour l'état. Lui offrant son talent et ses capacités incroyables. Un homme qui fondit une famille, heureuse et pleine de vie.

« Cet homme-là, que nous tous ici présent aimions, n'est autre que Drago Lucius Malefoy. Un homme qui sacrifia sa vie en mission, pour la survie de ses collègues. Un homme tachant de préserver le monde d'horreur tel Rodolphus Lestrange.

« C'était un grand homme, plein de noblesse et d'esprit, qui a su de défaire du passé de ses ancêtres. C'était un grand homme. C'était votre ami. C'était votre mari. C'était votre père. Et nous sommes là pour honorer sa mémoire.

Il se tut alors et, doucement, éleva sa baguette dans les airs. Les personnes présentes firent de même, et, bientôt, dans le triste ciel gris, brillaient des milliers de baguettes.

On entendit des pleurs, des chuchotements apaisants, des murmures étouffés, mais le silence revint lorsque la tombe glissa sur l'eau pour se diriger vers le centre du lac.

Hermione Granger-Malefoy prit la main de son ange et la serra. Une larme s'écrasa contre sa joue lorsque la tombe s'enfonça dans les eaux.

-Maman !

Ce petit cri la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers son origine. Les yeux de la petite étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

-Maman ! Pourquoi ils mettent Papa dans l'eau ? Comment il va revenir après ?

-Emmy…

-Pourquoi tout le monde pleurs, Maman ?

Sa voix semblait légèrement paniquée, comme si elle réalisait que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Emmy…

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de sa mère à présent.

- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que Papa soit mis dans l'eau ! Il va mourir sinon ! Maman, aide Papa !

Sa voix devint tremblante, presque hystérique. En sanglotant, sa mère se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. La petite se dégagea brusquement et, les larmes commençant à piquer ses yeux, elle courut vers le bord du lac :

-Papa ! Reviens ! Rendez-moi mon Papa ! Il n'aime pas l'eau. Faites-le revenir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Sa mère la rejoignit alors que les larmes inondaient les joues de la petite.

-Papa !

Puis elle s'écroula dans les bras de sa mère, sanglotant douloureusement.

_*****Parce que j'ai la même fleur que toi Papa*****_

Les gens s'approchèrent silencieusement du lac, y jetèrent quelques fleurs, murmurant quelconques mots d'adieux. Chuchotant leurs condoléances. Essuyant quelques larmes rebelles.

Et, bientôt, seul restèrent Blaise, le trio d'or et Ginny. Ainsi que la petite fille que Drago laissait derrière lui, avec pour seule compagnie sa mère. Petite fille qui contemplait le lac, les yeux vides, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

Blaise s'approcha du lac.

-Promus premier ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Chef de la Brigade des Aurors. Général de la Troupe M.

Il s'accroupit et effleura l'eau de la main.

-Tu m'avais promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble Drago. Tu m'avais promis que tu me soutiendrais, et que tu me trouverais la perle qui me donnerait le même soleil qui éclairait tes journées. Ton petit ange.

Il se leva et, d'un geste presque nonchalant, fit jaillir l'eau. Des gouttes l'aspergèrent, mouillèrent son visage, cachant ainsi les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Espèce d'abruti.

Harry s'approcha de lui, les yeux humides, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

_*****Parce que j'ai la même fleur que toi Papa*****_

-Maman, je veux que Papa revienne. Il me manque déjà Maman. Fais-le revenir de l'eau avec ta magie Maman. S'il te plait, sanglota Emmy.

-Oh mon ange, mon petit cœur…Je ne peux pas faire ça. Papa est…est déjà parti. C'est trop tard.

Ces trois mots semblèrent déchirer le cœur de la jeune femme. _C'est trop tard. _

-Mais Maman, pourquoi Papa il est parti ! S'exclama de nouveau la petite fille, la voix secouée de sanglots. Pourquoi Papa il est parti sans me faire de câlin ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit au revoir !

-Il n'a pas eu le temps, chérie…

-Pourquoi ? Hurla la petite à travers ses larmes.

Sa mère se tut, ne sachant quoi répondre qui la satisferait. Ginny, jusqu'alors en retrait, s'approcha et prit la petite tout près d'elle.

-Ton Papa, mon cœur, il avait une fleur ici. Commença-t-elle en pointant son cœur. Une très, très, belle fleur qui était fortement amoureuse de ta maman et qui t'aimais beaucoup. Une fleur magique, magnifique même. La même que tu as toi, au même endroit, parce que tu es sa petite fille.

« Sauf que tu sais, les fleurs, ça finit par vieillir, même si on les mets dans l'eau. Et la fleur de ton Papa a vieillit trop vite mon cœur. Ton Papa ne savait pas qu'elle vieillissait aussi rapidement alors il n'a pas pensé à te faire un câlin d'au revoir. Mais il t'a fait un câlin plein de tendresse, non ?

-Et un bisou aussi, murmura la petite fille, légèrement calmée.

-Voila. Ton Papa, il a eut une fleur qui a vieillit trop vite mais une fleur qui t'aimait tellement, que pour te dire au revoir, elle t'a fait un câlin et un bisou plein d'amour.

-Alors comme ça, la fleur de Papa, elle a finit de vieillir en m'aimant moi ?

La jeune rousse hocha la tête. La fille se dégagea et se tourna vers le lac où se reflétaient les étoiles.

-Ma fleur aussi elle t'aime beaucoup Papa. Et quand elle vieillira, elle t'aimera aussi fort que toi tu m'as aimé Papa. Parce que moi, j'ai la même fleur que toi, parce que moi, je suis ta fille. Et toi, tu m'as pas dit au revoir alors moi, je ne vais pas te dire au revoir. Parce que de toute façon, t'es pas vraiment partit parce que moi j'ai la même fleur que toi, mon Papa.

_Je t'aime mon Papa._


End file.
